mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
9 Live
9 Live is German former entertainment television network owned by ProSiebenSat.1 Media. The channel broadcasts game-shows, quiz, series programmings. History As TM3 In October 1999, an application for approval was submitted by Bayerischen Landeszentrale für neue Medien was approved the following six programming blocks: * TM3 Leben & Wohnen: Traumgarten * TM3 Leben & Wohnen: Schönes Ambiente * TM3 Leben & Wohnen: Gesundes Genießen * TM3 Leben & Wohnen: Typgerechte Mode * TM3 Sport * TM3 Kinospass In the same year, the former "Women’s channel" purchased the broadcasting rights for the UEFA Champions League, for DM850 million, for four years, and broadcast live for one season before it was sold to RTL and Premiere in 2000. On early 2001 was the start of TM3 travel show, Urlaubsreif, which was renamed that same year to Sonnenklar. Through the concept of this show, the channel Sonnenklar.TV was founded in 2003. News Corporation took over the transmitter between 1999 and 2000 and turned him into a "Champions League channel". However, the interest subsided already in 2001, and it was taken over by H.O.T. Networks and ProSiebenSat.1 Media. As of April 23, 2001, TM3 started live interactive entertainment (13 hours a day) under the slogan "So live wie das Leben", paving the way for the follow-up 9 Live. As 9 Live 9 Live was launched on 1 September 2001 replaced TM3. Former Managing Director Christiane zu Salm sold her shares to ProSiebenSat.1 Media in 2005. 9 Live was a wholly owned subsidiary of ProSiebenSat.1 Media. 9 Live was licensed by Bayerischen Landeszentrale für neue Medien. As of January 1, 2007, 9 Live was responsible for the entire value added services business of the Media Group and the call-in formats for Sat.1, ProSieben and Kabel Eins. Also Betty and Blucom are summarized in the iTV area of 9 Live. The turnover of 9 Live amounted to 60.6 million euros in 2002 and 78.7 million euros in 2003. According to the marketing company IP Deutschland, 9 Live generated gross advertising revenues of € 20.577 million in the 2006 financial year. In the first quarter of 2011, sales amounted to 9.2 million euros. On October 21, 2010, 9 Live changed its design to 16:9 and introduced new color schemes for tummy tucks, cues, and game graphics: yellows dominated lunchtime, the night before, blues were used, and in primetime red and blue-violet colors were dominant. Silver colors were used for special broadcasts. In addition, the station announced that at the turn of 2010/11 its analogue operation via Astra will be discontinued. From 2011 on, 9 Live was exclusively digitally received. On May 31, 2011, 9Live ceased its live production program and exhibited only fictional programs; Reason had been according to channel data revenue declines of 34% compared to the previous year's quarter of 2010. ProSiebenSat.1 Media thus separated itself from all business activities in the area of call-in competitions. From 1 June 2011, 9 Live cooperated with Astro TV and sent infomercials, in the regular program, the archive of ProSiebenSat.1 Media was used: Among other things, older series such as Inspector Rex, Für alle Fälle Stefanie and Who's the Boss?, but also free-TV premieres like Deadline jede Sekunde zählt and The Practice. Programmings * 9 Live Brunch * 9 Live Dreizwoeins * 9 Live Frühstücksclub * 9 Live Goldshow * 9 Live Feierabend * 9 Live Kaffeeklatsch * 9 Live Klassenzimmer * 9 Live Leichter Leben * 9 Live Mahlzeit * 9 Live Mitmachkolleg * 9 Live Morgen * 9 Live Nachtclub * 9 Live PISA * 9 Live Plattenteller * 9 Live Pronto * 9 Live Quizfabrik * 9 Live Reiseclub * 9 Live Schlaflos * 9 Live Supertor * 9 Live Tierglück * 9 Live Tierfilm * 9 Live Unterwegs * 9 Live Zuhause * 90 Live * Aber bitte mit Schlager * Alle gegen Draeger * Alles auf Rot * Alles auf Rot-Licht * Bei Uns * Bitte Freimachen * Cash * Cash the Fish * Das ist 9 Live * Der unfassbare Gewinn * Die 100.000-Euro Frage * Die Biber Lars Vegas Show * Die Koffershow * Die XXL-Show * Do it Yourself * FLASH die 9 Live Castingshow * Funny Money * Geld oder Draeger * Geld oder Risiko * Geld unters Volk * Glücksrad * Greif An! * Greif Ab! * Die Harald Schmidt Show * Im Stadl * Innovationsbühne * Jupiter & Co * La Notte * Leben und Wohnen * Lämmermanns Keller * Malen und Zahlen * Neue Liebe, neues Glück * News nach 12 * Planet 9 * People * Quiz vor 11 * Quizzo * Ratz Fatz * Reisetraum/Städtetraum * Richtig oder Schmerz * Spieleabend * Spielmittag * Spielplanet * Starlite * Schürmanns Gebot * Sie Wünschen, wir Kochen * Sonnenklar * Sprich dich Aus! * Tanzmarathon * Tanzmarathon * Urlaubsglück * Vorher-nachher-Show * VIP-News * Werd reich * Wow TV * Yin Yang Series * Allein unter Bauren * Alles ausser Sex * Deadline jede Sekunde zählt * Die Rote Meile * Dynasty * Eine wie Keine * Eva Blond * Für alle Fälle Stefanie * Hallo, Onkel Doc! * Hart to Hart * Inspector Rex * Klinikum Berlin Mitte leben in Bereitschaft * M*A*S*H * Mallorca auf der Suche nach dem Paradies * Miami Vice * R.I.S. die Sprache de Toten * Schmetterlinge im Bauch * Sommer und Bolten: Gute Ärzte, keine Engel * The Love Boat * Typisch Sophie * Verliebt in Berlin * Verrückt nach Clara * Volles Haus * Wolffs Revier Logos TM3 (1995-2001).png|First logo (1995-2001) 9 Live (2001-2004).png|Second logo (2001-2004) 9 Live (2004-2007).png|Third logo (2004-2007) 9 Live (2007-2011).png|Last logo (2007-2011) Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Defunct television channels Category:Defunct television channels in Germany Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Media Category:Launched in 1995 Category:Closed in 2011 Category:Germany